


09

by Hahmelon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahmelon/pseuds/Hahmelon
Summary: 起飞前狂欢
Relationships: 贤旭 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	09

**Author's Note:**

> 起飞前狂欢

看见镜子里狼狈不堪的模样，自恨怎么没有好好把持住。眼前的红印子不但一点没消下去好像还更深了些。哎，在曺圭贤面前装酷好难。

“所以他这样算几个意思阿！跟前女友都这样的吗。我真的很生气，真的太生气了！”金厉旭莫名其妙就对着镜子的自己发火......明明昨天是任人宰割的小猫啊。

他心里乱，想翻开日记本补写近况，偏偏昨天嗯嗯哦哦的事还历历在目，实在让人难以静下心思考。墨水都没给沾上气冲冲地盖上本子决定找曺圭贤算账。  
·  
幸好是冬天，裹得那么严实也不奇怪，再戴上一个谁也认不得我的口罩，好了安心出门！不过他哪知道曺圭贤几点会从学校出发呢，当然了，很酷的金厉旭不屑去打听。为了避免发生昨日的事，他绝对不会踏进宿舍门半步让曺圭贤有半点机会。

放假快一周，学校的人都陆续地回了家，金厉旭也没抱希望会见着。他踌躇地四处张望，不时摆弄着厚围巾和大衣，有些紧张的他开始冒汗。等了快十分钟，金厉旭便找了个稍微隐蔽的楼梯口坐着，探个头就能看见目标物的那种。又过了一刻，金厉旭每次都跟自己说再等个五分钟。早上的退烧药让他逐渐有了睡意，不知不觉靠在栏杆上睡着了。

这些天来确实没睡好，全怪曺圭贤！

突然刺耳的手机铃惊醒了熟睡的他，是个陌生号码。对方报了名，称是这次交换生项目的负责人，说很快就到集合时间怎么都联系不到曺圭贤。金厉旭接起电话一脸懵，听着对方也很着急估计也不是骗人的，“哦...这样...我找找看...”挂断电话，一方面想着是不是被耍了一方面又出于担心......

已经等上一个小时的金厉旭带着自认为十足的架势找了上门，“咚咚咚咚。”

门一下子就被拉开，还没反应过来的就有一只大手把金厉旭捎了进去，他刚要冲着人发火就被曺圭贤用唇堵住了准备开骂的嘴。

“唔...！你干嘛！！”金厉旭一把推开，突然被强吻真的很不好！“你怎么不去集合啊！”

“好，别气。我这不是正准备去吗？”曺圭贤亮了灯，确实，隔壁两大箱子还有一个大背囊整整齐齐摆放着，是随时都能出门的感觉。

“不知道你演哪出，总之别给我来电话！我忙着呢！”

曺圭贤看向生气的小猫十分带劲，“那不行啊，把你设成紧急联系人了。不过我们灵九是真的很忙吧，都累得在楼梯睡着了。”

“你...！”被识破了谎言，金厉旭的脸瞬间红了。

“厉旭呀...其实”，在脑子重复了几百遍的话偏偏开口就卡壳。“厉旭呀...我们和好吧。”

“我们什么！以后你是你我是我，没有我们！”金厉旭比昨天的语气更加决绝，被压在门前的他怒视着前方，就是不看曺圭贤。

“哦，是时候集合了。bye。”撑在金厉旭边上的手缩了回去正要拎起他的行李。

金厉旭当然不让他走，他来就是要跟曺圭贤划清界限的。“走什么，我是来跟你算账的！”

“你再这样我就立刻出去，要留住我的话就要做点别的。”曺圭贤突然就不怂了，复合的事也先不想了，他看了看表，再看了看眼前的小猫，怡然自得。

“说吧，什么账。”

金厉旭一脸埋怨地瞪了他一眼，心里想这崽子还想装傻。他低下头将围巾一圈圈解开，饱满的脸颊细密的眼睫毛是温纯小猫的特征，啊不是，小猫可是气在头上呢。他欣赏着金厉旭纤细的指节，连指头都是粉粉的，特别可爱。反正曺圭贤是一点歉意也没有，他先摸向小猫的额头，确认过烧退得差不多又满意地点了点头，扫了两下颈脖，一下子就将毫无防备的小猫抱上自己大腿。幸好室内的暖气有够高，不然又要着凉了。换着以前，他定会主动关心。

“你干嘛！”他背对着他，整个人被身后的手臂环绕着，曺圭贤将脸抵在金厉旭的颈肩，右手像是不听使唤地隔着衫在胸前来回游走，这不远处就是一面木制全身镜。

“没干嘛，就是检查下伤口。啊，弄疼了我们灵九，我要好好赔罪了。”曺圭贤熟练地剥开层层衣物不料小人一点都不听话，他双手逮住了怀里要逃的猫，又将解到一半的的衬衫咬至小腹处。金厉旭看着自己裸露的上身，小嘴从头到尾没少骂人。曺圭贤对着空气自谑道，“所以你为什么找上门呢，明明我已经在忍耐了。灵九是喜欢我的吧，灵九还是喜欢我的吧。”他扯了扯金厉旭下身的裤，给镜子里的人一个抬头，“自己来吧。”

“你不要太过分了！我真的会讨厌你的！”刚要起身的金厉旭又一次被捞起来坐住。

“马上就要集合了，不做点什么吗。”

这一别就会是大半年，之后的事谁都不知道。金厉旭也清楚这很有可能是他们最后一次的联系，也是时候给这段模糊不清的关系画上句号。再不济也不过是被上而已，如果是曺圭贤的话一切好像都是可以商量的。昨天也是用着同样的方式说服着自己的小猫终于放弃了挣扎，主动地扶起了曺圭贤的手往自己身下蹭。支起的小帐篷被完全包覆，大手隔着裤子捏揉了几下就向深处探去，布料被前端染湿了些，曺圭贤脱下金厉旭的的裤子，半勃的物体暴露在空气中，他开始不停地套弄，性器在高速摩擦下变得坚挺，金厉旭仰起头又是一声低吟。

曺圭贤顺势将怀里的人抬起面对自己，“诶厉旭，看看我。”他哪里舍得让金厉旭受伤，更别提要视他为敌了。

金厉旭瞥了他一眼就放弃了，只是知道镜子的存在就足以让他面红耳赤了，现在曺圭贤直盯着自己斑斑的上身抚慰，那简直羞耻之极。曺圭贤示意让他把那两只无处安放的手搭在自己肩上，金厉旭在确保“安全距离”后还是照做了，板着腰，低着头，别扭得很。

“诶厉旭，亲亲我。”

虽然内心很困扰，但也乖得没还嘴，微曲着胳膊咬了咬牙吻了上去。曺圭贤咬住了他的唇，撬开了他的牙关，二人交换了湿吻。平时也没发现金厉旭吻技那么差，曺圭贤心里跟着笑了笑。宿舍里变得越来越热，他挽起袖子继续在金厉旭身下耕耘。太热了太热了，曺圭贤也终于将自己最烫的地方抽了出来，他把金厉旭碍事的裤子脱掉扔得远远。他随手拿起枕边的身体乳往自己手心挤了两下。那之前买下来的，同个味道。金厉旭拿得是沐浴露。

“你没扔吗？”

“你别说话。”

顺着乳液慢慢伸进两指，花穴吐着花蜜很快容得下第三只手指。曺圭贤那翘高的性器也不再忍耐直怼小穴，柔软的臀瓣被挤弄得红肿起来。两条细腿支在地板上快使不上劲，疼得金厉旭猛抓他的背。指尖随着上升的欲火给娇嫩的乳首施压，熟练地操纵着每寸肌肤。金厉旭的腰身不停扭动，两个人没有间隙地接着吻呻吟声搁在喉咙也没法释放。小猫湿漉漉地看向他的主人，没一会儿敏感的身体给了曺圭贤最想要的反应。不料曺圭贤使坏用手堵住了马眼，金厉旭双眼闪了泪光，呜咽了几声想要自己解决。

“厉旭要等我一起才可以射。”

他娇喘着说自己快不行的样子着实迷人。在曺圭贤眼里没有人比金厉旭更漂亮。身体越来越紧贴，曺圭贤捏紧他手上的两条腿用力顶撞着敏感点，接二连三的快感逼使他主动索吻，两唇间勾起一段段银丝。突然拔高的呻吟声下，金厉旭射给他下腹一滩的精液，曺圭贤也跟着低吼了一声。

“顾着自己开心是不行的。”金厉旭还没缓过来就被曺圭贤架在了书桌上，他跪坐在金厉旭的下身前，敞开两腿中间的是早已湿润软肉，曺圭贤吻向小人的阴茎并对着金厉旭潮红的脸发出挑逗的表情。

“不行...啊哈...很脏....”曺圭贤握起自己巨大的肉棒对准刚被操透的小穴口插了进去，金厉旭拧紧自己身上那件半脱的衬衫，体力不支的他靠在桌上的书堆，放在高处的书也被弄掉了一些。“啊..圭...要到了啊...”曺圭贤抱着金厉旭，锁紧眉头加快了身下的速度，两个人一前一后地射了出来。 曺圭贤故意放慢了动作再看了看表，对着怀里小猫露出了久违的温柔笑颜，卑微地觉得只要他能够记得自己。像哄孩子似的，他把金厉旭揉进怀里顺了顺毛，侧过头停在他的耳边，交杂着热气一遍遍喊着他的名字，小猫哆嗦了一下便躺到怀里。

“好可惜，之后不能缠着你了。”

“嗯。”金厉旭回答得浅又轻。

这两天的性爱让他丢了魂。其实我们不就是在做着情侣间的事吗，这样的问题金厉旭问过自己无数遍。完全是可以补救的关系如今变得暧昧不断。比起曺圭贤的得寸进尺，他更讨厌自己的举棋不定，跨不过那道坎的只有自己吧。 

电话又响了，还是刚才那个号码。

金厉旭任由电话在一旁响，“要迟了，快去吧。”

曺圭贤亲了一口额头，“厉旭，平安夜快乐。“说罢，他不紧不慢地帮他穿好衣服，站起来给他的围巾打了个漂亮的结，这是以前他的小爱人常给他做的事，说是另一半给打结的话就会一直暖和。

金厉旭默不作声，他确实不知道该说什么。

“圭贤阿，不要等我回心转意。”思想挣扎了许久，最后还是说出口了。

他拖走了行李，没有发言没有回头。  
所以为什么我不能喜欢我喜欢的人呢？

<未完待续


End file.
